The Order of The North
The Order of The North is a Mannish order established a few hundred years after the settling of Ysimazar by Ceridon. It was established to combat the growing threat of the ices beyond Norguard, and the nameless terror which controlled them. It was established in the 125th year of The Second Age of Man (ct:8446). Unlike the completely separate Order of Wardens, The Order of The North is an integrated part of Ceorlund's governance and is controlled by the crown. The Master of The North sits on Ceorlund's Moot (see: <Mannish Constitution>) and is directly answerable to the king of Ceorlund. History and Establishment On MR-sa:20/1/119 100 fell and disfigured beasts come down from the snows beyond Norguard and raid Ysimazar, killing 21 Men and 3 guards before they are defeated. No one knows for sure why or whence they came, but there are rumours. A few years ago a legendary Atwarven Sage had fled north, vying for revenge on the people who had sought to hang him for who he was. It is known that this Atwarven Sage had assembled power beyond all imagining in the northern wastes beyond the mountains, and even the power to summon those not of this world. Another attack came the next year. And two years after that. The stretched Order of Wardens could not cope. Again and again malformed creatures poured over the mountains and pillaged and plundered the people of Ceorlund. The king at the time - Ceridon, son of Elfbane, realised something had to be done. A council was called - all the wise and noteworthy of the land were invited; to discuss the future of the land. After a 3 day meeting it was decided that an Order of The North would be established. The leader would be called March-Warden of The North, and would take over from The Order of Wardens as guard of The North. The Order of The North would be specialised in equipment and expertise for dealing with the creatures and the cold. Unlike The Order of Wardens, this new order would be controlled by the crown, and the March-Warden of The North would be directly answerable to the king. With the establishment of the first permanent Moot, The Order was given the representative called. Master of The North - the title by which he is most commonly known today. The Master of The North would exist alongside The March-Warden of The North. See below for more on these two positions - they should not be confused. Positions Within the Order There is an ongoing debate as to who actually controls the order. The Master of The North is the mouth of the King in The Order, but he has no real firepower. Though he does appoint the March-Warden, this appointment is very forcefully advised by the Northguards of The Order. The Master has the King behind him, while The March-Warden has the Northguards behind him. This gives a good balance, making sure no one has too much power. Common Positions Category:Mannish Constitution Category:OOTN